Youtube Crush
by TeamStarkidLove
Summary: Natalie from NoPressure (a youtube pair that I made up) meets Lasercorn of Smosh Games. Stuff happens. First Smosh Games fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you're that pair from YouTube!" Natalie glanced over at Sofia, worry in her eyes. If this was a fan, they needed to get out now. They loved their fans, but they could get crazy and obsessive sometimes.

The girl was just staring at them wide eyed. Yup, she was a fan. Natalie tried to subtly brush the girl off. "Well, maybe, but we really have to-" She was too late. The girl turned to her friends that were standing a few feet away and called out to them.

"Hey! Get over here! It's that YouTube couple I was telling you about! NoPressure!" the fans friends ran over, but so did a few other people. And by a few, I mean half the mall. Natalie and Sofia turned towards their car, which was luckily very close.

"How did I let you talk me into going to the mall where crazy fans are?" Sofia complained.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Sofi. We'll talk later. Escape now." They were practically to the car when the fans caught up. Sofi made it into the car, but Natalie didn't. A fan caught her arm.

"Sofi!" Natalie called out as the fan tried to pull her back. Sofi looked over and saw the situation

"Nat!" Sofi started to walk/run over to the other side of the car to help.

"No! You go! I'll be fine." Natalie waved Sofi off as best she could with fans clinging to her arms. Sofi stopped walking, and the fans started pulling Natalie back into the crowd. "Go!"

Sofi got in the car and started it up. The fans backed away from the car, not wanting to be run over. Unfortunately, they pulled Natalie with them.

Sofi drove away, giving one last look at the mob of fans surrounding Natalie. They pulled her one way then the other, until it felt like her arm was coming out of its socket. Eventually, she wiggled out of their grip and fell to the ground. That wasn't a smart idea. The fans couldn't see where they were stepping, so she ended up getting stepped on a lot. Her right arm and left leg felt like they were at least sprained. She wanted to curl up in a ball and wait for this to be over.

Just when she felt like she was going to black out, someone yelled out "Hey!" The crowd parted for the person who had yelled. Two or three people walked over to Natalie and knelt down to see if she was alright. She couldn't see clearly, but she felt like they were guys she should be able to recognize. Right before she blacked out, one of them picked her up and declared that he was taking her to the hospital. She passed out in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie woke up in a bed in what she guessed was the hospital. She sat up and looked for her phone. She couldn't find it, but she noticed someone else in the room. She couldn't see him very well because he was hidden in the shadows.

"Excuse me, have you seen my phone?" The guy nodded.

"Your phone died about a minute ago, when some girl named Sofi texted you for the 21st time. It's over here charging. I'll tell you when it turns back on."

Natalie punched the pillow next to her. "Damn it!"

The guy in the shadows seemed surprised. "I thought you didn't swear?"

Natalie glared at him. "I don't usually, and I hardly ever swear in my videos, in fact I think I've never sworn in a video, but when I'm really frustrated, it just happens sometimes. And I think having a fan break my arm-" she lifted her arm, wrapped in a tie-dye cast, then let it flop back down to the bed. "-then having my phone die, so I can't contact my best friend, who doesn't know I'm in the hospital, having been saved by a nameless man, that merits a curse word or two. Who are you anyway?"

The man stepped out of the shadows. Natalie gasped. "My name is David, otherwise known as Lasercorn. What is your name?"

Natalie was suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was wearing a Smosh Games shirt. "Um, my name's Natalie."

Natalie and David just stood there staring for a bit, until Natalie's phone beeped, indicating it had turned back on. David walked over and picked it up.

"What do you want me to say to Sofi? Should I give her the address of the hospital and explain it to her when she gets here?" Natalie nodded.

Ten minutes later, Sofi was standing outside the door to Natalie's room, waiting to be let in. David let her in.

"Finally, Natalie, did it really take you that long to escape the fans?" Sofi looked at David and gasped. "Oh my god, you're Lasercorn! Why are you here?"

David laughed. Natalie grinned. "Allow me to explain. I happened to be walking through the mall with Sohinki and Anthony-"

Natalie interrupted. "Wait, they were there too? Where are they now?"

"They went to get some food about 5 minutes before you woke up. They're never gone for food longer than 15 minutes, so they should be back any minute now." Right after David said this, Sohinki and Anthony burst through the door.

"We have food! Oh, who's this?" Sofi stuck out her hand to Anthony, who had a free hand.

"I'm Sofi, I make videos with Natalie." They shook hands, and Sohinki put the food on Natalie's bedside table.

"So how are you doing?" Sohinki sat in a chair next to Lasercorn.

Natalie laughed. "I'm doing great! I have a broken arm. That's great! I've never had a broken arm before!"

Sohinki laughed. "Didn't Lasercorn tell you? You broke your leg, too."

"Great." Natalie pulled Lasercorn over with her good arm and stuck out her casted arm. "Sign it! Please?"

Lasercorn sighed. "Okay. Where's a sharpie?"

Natalie pointed to her sweatshirt. "I always have a sharpie in my pocket."

Sohinki picked up the sweatshirt and tossed it to Lasercorn. "I call signing it next!"

Lasercorn signed the cast and passed the sharpie on to Sohinki, who signed and drew a picture of Yoshi. Sofi signed next and gave the pen to Anthony. As Anthony was signing, Mari, Ian, and Jovenshire joined the group.

"Hey, we came as quickly as we could after we got your text, Anthony. What's up?"

Anthony introduced them to Natalie and Sofi. As this was happening, Natalie fell asleep. Again.

Sofi could tell by the wistful looks Lasercorn was giving Natalie that he wished there weren't so many people in the room. She tried to be a good friend and pull a few people from the room.

"Hey Mari, I want to show you a cool restaurant I discovered yesterday. Come on!"

"What? We just got here!" Sofi gave her a look and jerked her head towards where Lasercorn stood, giving longing glances at Natalie. Comprehension dawned on Mari's face.

"Ok, let's go! Ian, Joven, want to come with?"

"Sure!" Joven walked towards the door.

"Of course! It's food!" Ian followed out the door. Mari and Sofi stepped out and walked after them.

Sohinki and Anthony turned to Lasercorn, who was still standing over the sleeping Natalie.

"Okay, out with it." Sohinki tried the direct approach. Lasercorn looked confused.

"What?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. We know you like her."

Lasercorn looked down at Natalie and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah, I do, and I don't know what to do, because up until today she was my crush over YouTube that was really unlikely to happen. Then I met her, and I don't want to make a move too quickly. What do I do?"

Sohinki and Anthony looked at Lasercorn, just staring, not talking, until Lasercorn excused himself to go to the bathroom.

**Thank you to abblesindatardis for following the story! It means a lot to me. Thanks!**


End file.
